Extra Scene
by Musicalfrk
Summary: I have always wondered if this could have happened. Hope you like it :


Author's Note: I don't own My Fair Lady or any of its characters. I hope this isn't too out of character, it's my first fanfic and I only hope you all enjoy it! This is my opinion of what should have happened at Mrs. Higgins' house that day. It picks up right after Eliza says "I came to care for you… friendly like."

"…more… friendly-like."

Henry Higgins was struck by the independence and strength radiating from this woman. She really was magnificent. She was beautiful, strong, and the only woman who had ever challenged him. Could he really be falling in love? Before he could stop himself, the words tumbled out:

"Well, of course. That's how I feel."

_That and more, _he thought. He then realized how much emotion he was showing on his face and quickly said, "And, how Pickering feels! And Eliza, you're a fool!" He turned away from her, waiting for her to challenge him, call him out, anything to make sure he hadn't shown his feelings as openly as he feared.

But she didn't do any of those things. Instead, he felt a soft hand fall gently on his shoulder. How her touch could make his heart beat so hard, he didn't know.

"Professor?"

He turned, slowly, to give him time to compose his face. "Yes, Eliza?"

"Why do you always have to hide your feelings?"

"Feelings? What feelings do you pretend I'm hiding? How the devil do you know what I'm feeling?" Oh. That was harsher sounding than he intended.

But instead of storming away, like he most likely would have done in her place, she surprised him yet again. She slowly and softly leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Henry Higgins felt so many emotions at once he wasn't sure if he could process them all. There was confusion, happiness, shock… definitely shock, but there was something else. The feeling of being safe. Knowing that Eliza was there, and that he never wanted to lose her again. Could it be love? As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he enjoyed being in Eliza's embrace.

When they finally broke apart, Eliza looked up at him, small smile on her face. She was clearly waiting for him to say something.

"Eliza, I…" He stuttered, unsure of what he could say.

"Yes?" She kept looking at him.

"I don't want to lose you." Her face fell, and he could see she was disappointed. He had to do something to keep her. Anything.

"Well, Professor, I'm sorry, but I cannot come back to 27A Wimpole Street. It would not be proper. I bid you goodbye, Professor Higgins. You shall not be seeing me again." She began to walk away.

Oh, no he wouldn't allow that. He _couldn't _allow that. Before she could get too far, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, his arms circling her waist and their foreheads nearly touching.

"Eliza… What I meant to say was… Oh, I can't do this! I'm not good at expressing myself, Eliza, I want to tell you everything, but I just can't! I want to tell you how amazing and beautiful you are, how when I talk to you I feel like I'm on the moon, how much I care about you… But there's something stopping me! And every time I get close, I just can't spit it out! I can't seem to tell you that I love you!"

Henry's eyes went wide as he realized what he had said. Eliza seemed equally surprised. Embarrassed, Henry turned from her and started to walk away. How could she respond? Oh, she must loathe him so! How could he have been so stupid? How could he-

This time, it was her hand that grabbed his and stopped his retreat.

"I love you too."

Henry turned toward her in surprise. "You what?"

"I love you too. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you only thought of me as a project…"

Before she could say anything else, she was in his arms. He was holding her close, hesitantly, as though he wasn't quite sure what to do. She raised her head and looked him in the eye, and he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. She was finally his.

The couple stood there, just enjoying being with the other. Henry, breaking the silence, finally asked, "Eliza?"

"Yes?"

"I know I've behaved poorly in the past, and I apologize to for that. But, uh, I was wondering if… you would ever consider becoming my wife?"

Eliza, giddy with joy inside, simply gave a soft smile and replied, "Why, yes, I believe I would."

Then, arm in arm, the couple walked back to 27A Wimpole Street, their home.

A few moments after they left, Mrs. Higgins appeared in the doorway.

"Bravo, Eliza."

THE END


End file.
